1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded article.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, polymer materials such as polystyrene, polystyrene-ABS resin copolymer, polycarbonate, polyester, polyphenylene sulfide, and polyacetal have been used for components of electric products and electronic and electric equipment, since they are superior in heat resistance and mechanical strength and, particularly, superior in maintainability of mechanical strength against environmental changes in the case of the components of the electronic and electric equipment.
In recent years, from the viewpoint of the environment, use of polylactic acid-based resin materials which are materials originating from plants, which involve a small amount of CO2 discharged, which use a small amount of petroleum as a non-renewable resource, and which cause a small environmental load instead of the polymer materials has been studied.
In order to impart flame retardance to a polylactic acid, a technique of adding phosphorous-based or inorganic hydroxide-based flame retardants has been known in the past.